Grey Iris
by danihell
Summary: What will happen when the only person that Draco hates is the only one who can save him from his world and himself?


Grey Iris by Danihell

Hello. If this sounds familiar to anyone, I did have a story called Grey Iris. I took it down because I didn't like how it was progressing. I have totally changed the story line, so I hope I don't confuse anyone. It is a story based on the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls, which is one of my favourites. Anyway, enough with me talking, I hope you enjoy this, and I promise to update recently as I have nothing to do for 3 months, so I have no excuse! Thank you for taking the time to read this

Danielle

Chapter I

_And I don't want the world to see me_

The sky was grey and looming, the rain falling heavily upon the sodden grass. Inside Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, in deep discussion with his father. Lucius' head was sitting in the fireplace, his attention on his son.

'New Years Eve Draco, he expects you to be there.'

'Yes father, it will give me great honour to uphold the family name.'

'You must prepare Draco, he will not tolerate weakness. I have been waiting for this. Your mother is calling, I have to leave. Remember if you do not see this through, you will have me to answer to. I shall send an owl with strict instructions. Good evening.'

With a wisp of smoke, Lucius had disappeared, leaving Draco alone in the room. 'Soon I will join in the glory of the Dark Lord' Draco thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

'What are you doing Malfoy?' Goyle asked, Crabbe closely following behind.

'What business is it of yours?' Draco looked at his watch 'I'm going to dinner.' He stood up and vacated the room, leaving the two standing, confused looks on their faces.

'No Ronald, aeroplanes don't use magic or sky hooks to fly' Hermione answered. 'They have an engine and are built mechanically. Really, you should do Muggle studies.'

'Yeah right, and fail that subject to' Ron replied.

'Maybe if you worked harder you wouldn't be failing'

'So I can have no life like you?'

'Enough guys, shut up for once' Harry butted in, hoping to smother the argument. 'Don't spoil the evening, its Hogsmeade tomorrow. I don't want to be stuck in the middle once again.'

'Sorry Harry'

'Yeah sorry mate' Ron grumbled.

'And anyway Hermione, we are going out for dinner tomorrow night, so cheer up.' Harry added, draping his arm around her.

Hermione could feel a pair of eyes on her back, but looking up, could see nothing. She yawned. 'I might head up to my room; get some sleep, busy day tomorrow.' She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, 'A History of Hogwarts' curled up under her arm.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Dunno mate, girly business I guess.' The two boys quickly got stuck into their food, not noticing that another figure had left quickly after Hermione.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was being entertained by Pansy.

'And then I said to her 'Mudblood, shut your mouth' aint I smart Draco?' Her question knocked him out of his daze.

'What? Oh, yeah, sure Pansy, what ever you say.'

'Is anything wrong Draco? You look distant.'

'What is it to you Pansy? Get off me!' He shoved her arm off his shoulders, and moved further away from her. He had been watching one person in the room intently. Something was different about her and he scolded himself for thinking so. He saw her leave the hall, and thinking it was the perfect escape from Pansy, followed her out into the corridor. He noticed the book first.

'Heading out for some light reading Granger?'

'Get lost Malfoy. Was Pansy too much too handle?'

He walked closer and grabbed her arm. 'What would you know Mudblood?'

Hermione struggled out of his tight grip. 'Leave me alone Malfoy.'

'Don't worry, I will.' He shoved her and walked off; leaving her to pick up the book he had knocked out of her hand.

Draco made his way down to his room. He locked the door and lay on his bed, his eyes becoming heavy; he soon fell into a deep sleep…

He was at home, and in front of him stood his mother. Lucius stood behind her.

'So Draco, Potter beat you once again at Quidditch. Is there anything you can triumph over him? It is disgusting to that he is able to beat you! A Malfoy! You, my heir, you had better quickly get your act together or else!'

'Leave him alone Lucius'

'Shut your mouth woman.' Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm and shover her out of the way, she fell hard onto the floor. Lucius stormed out, his face as black as thunder. Draco helped his mother up as he watched Lucius walk out of the room.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Dreams and memories were becoming more frequent. He sometimes dreaded going to sleep, alone with his thoughts, wondering what he would remember next, his subconscious coming alive.

Hermione made it to her room, slightly shaken at what had happened earlier. She had tears brimming in her eyes, unable to comprehend what she experienced. Malfoy had always taunted her and her called her names, it was expected. But he had never grabbed her. He had looked angry, but there was something behind the steel grey of his eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. 'He'll get what he deserves' she thought, slipping into bed, 'A History of Hogwarts' forgotten as she closed her eyes, pink and purple bruises forming on her arm.


End file.
